nierfandomcom-20200223-history
YoRHa No.2 Type B
YoRHa No.2 Type B or 2B serves as the main protagonist of the upcoming NieR: Automata, and is one of three playable characters. She is a "YoRHa" type android created by the surviving humans who took refuge on the surface of the Moon. 2B is an all-purpose battle android, deployed as a member of the automated infantry squad, YoRHa. She is equipped with a sword for close quarters combat, and can attack from range. Her eyes are obscured beneath her standard-issue military visor, which she rarely removes.http://gematsu.com/2016/04/nier-automata-new-trailer-gameplay-character-details Plot Demo 120161128 2B, supported by 9S, is sent to the Factory to eliminate their target. After making her way through the facility and being attacked several times by Goliath wheels, 2B makes her way out of the facility without having found her target. 9S informs her that there is another facility across the bridge, but that it's unusual for command to get the location of a target wrong. 2B then tells him that they weren't wrong, as she is attacked by the mission's target enemy, the Goliath. A fight ensues, leading to 9S joining the fight, only to be slammed off his flight unit by Goliath. When Goliath is down, 2B makes her way to the top of him to find a mortally wounded 9S. He implores 2B to leave him to finish the mission and destroy the target. 2B hesitantly complies and takes his flight unit to defeat Goliath. After the target is destroyed, 2B and 9S reunite, only for three more Goliaths to appear and attack them. 2B and 9S are forced to detonate their black boxes in order to destroy the Goliaths, but their fates are left unknown. NieR: Automata Edit (Spoiler warning) A-route Edit It is revealed that after detonating the black box, both 2B and 9S's data is uploaded back to The Bunker, where they are transferred to new bodies. However, as there wasn't enough bandwidth and time, 9S only managed to send 2B's memories while his is only intact up to the point of before meeting her, causing him to forget everything about the previous battle with 2B. She is next seen having her boot sequence taken care of by 9S (which serves as an introduction to the game setting menu). 9S then inform 2B that he is now her partner and the two head to take care of the missions on Earth. Later, during an operation 9S is blasted away by a wave of explosion, prompting 2B to follows his black box signal to find him. This leads her to the Copied City, where is it revealed that 9S has been captured by Adam. Adam uses 9S to taunt 2B, saying that "I prepared this just for you, I mean, after all...We all need something to fight for, don't we?".Seeing this sends 2B into a rage and she yells: "I will kill you". After terminating Adam, 2B sends 9S back to the Bunker for maintenance. He is absent until the final battle with Eve, but still attempts to help her in various ways. At the end of A-route, while attempting to disconnect Eve from the network to stop him from receiving more energy, 9S's data is corrupted. After the final battle with Eve, 9S gradually transforms. Seeing no other choice, 9S asks 2B to finish him off, reassuring her that his back up data at the Bunker can always be uploaded in a new body again. 2B protests, pointing out that although it's true, it comes at the cost of himself at the very moment they are talking, but eventually gives in and carries on his wish. Holding 9S's corpse in her arm, 2B breaks down, crying that "It always...ends like this,,,", referring to the first time 9S lost his memory of her. However, the machines' data transmission around the battle field soon stars resonating with each other and 9S intact consciousness is regenerated via the network. A-route ends with 9S - now in a giant machine body - holding 2B in his hand while she narrates: "What is it that separates machines from androids like us? The machine has gained emotion...Consciousness. The final screams they summon on the edge of death...They still echo within me." Personality A blade of quiet determination, 2B is comparatively cool, calm, and collected. Trivial * During the setting menu tutorial, 2B has a chance to tell 9S that "there is something calming" about his voice. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:NieR: Automata Characters Category:NieR: Automata